


Bobo demais

by júpiter (indelikaido)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bolsonaro veja isto, eu amo esses dois, eu nem acredito que vim parar aqui, fim súbito porque hoje estou preguiçosa, gays obtusos, meanie, meio desabafo meio ficção, sim não temos nada além dos dois sendo fofos e meio lentos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/j%C3%BApiter
Summary: Talvez Mingyu não fosse assim tão lento. Talvez um dia conseguisse entender o motivo por trás dos olhares estranhos que sempre recebia de seu melhor amigo, Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Bobo demais

**Author's Note:**

> Só um exercício para eu aliviar um pouco a cabeça~

Pela milésima vez naquela noite, ele estava se sentindo perdido diante de suas possibilidades. Era literalmente pegar ou largar.

Já havia repassado aquele mesmo plano em sua cabeça pelo menos dez vezes — sem exageros —, mas não sentia segurança em de fato executá-lo, não quando corria o risco de colocar tudo a perder. Ele culpava em parte sua timidez, mas o resto do crédito ia totalmente para sua burrice: Jeon Wonwoo não era exatamente a mente mais brilhante de todas quando o assunto era ser honesto sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Enquanto observava Mingyu, seu melhor amigo, se ajeitando para ir a um show, teve certeza de que seu coração não aguentaria o silêncio da espera.

Ele não conseguia acreditar na própria sorte; se não podia tê-lo, ao menos podia receber seu carinho como amigo e isso já o fazia feliz há anos.

— Você acha que eu engordei? — Mingyu perguntou, encarando seu reflexo com um bico insatisfeito. Ele rodeava e rodeava, analisando minuciosamente a roupa que decidira usar para o show de uma pequena banda local. — Estou me sentindo estranho com essa blusa, acho que vou colocar um casaco por cima…

Wonwoo largou o livro que fingia ler em cima da cama, sentando-se e olhando diretamente para o amigo através do espelho. Tinha evitado contato visual durante grande parte da tarde porque ainda estava se ressentindo com o fato de que não poderia ir ao show com ele. — Gyu, você literalmente passou os últimos meses treinando que nem um doido. E mesmo que estivesse um pouco mais cheinho, não ia ficar menos bonito.

Percebeu o momento exato em que as bochechas dele assumiram um tom  _ bonitinho  _ de rosa que combinava muito com o cabelo da mesma cor. 

— Ah… Isso é muita gentileza de sua parte. Mas não vale.

— Como assim,  _ não vale?! _

Mingyu deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado dele, subitamente sério.

— Você é como se fosse a minha mãe, Wonu. É claro que sempre vai me elogiar.

O coração de Wonwoo apertou depois daquilo. Ele entendia que talvez não fosse a opção mais atraente que Mingyu tinha, mas dizer que era como a mãe dele era um pouco cruel até para seu melhor amigo bobão. Recolheu o livro de cima e assentiu, magoado. Deveria ter adivinhado que receberia algum comentário daquele tipo.

— Bom, eu vou voltar para casa. Espero que o show seja legal, Gyu, não se esqueça de avisar quando estiver voltando.

Recolheu a mochila do chão sob o olhar perplexo do mais novo, pronto para sair do quarto dele.

— Você está magoado comigo? — Indagou, a voz saindo um pouco mais alta do que um sussurro.

— Não. Está tudo bem. — Mentiu, forçando um sorriso e voltando até o melhor amigo para lhe beijar a testa. — Tome cuidado por aí.

Wonwoo deixou ele sozinho no quarto e desceu para a sala, encontrando a mãe de Mingyu no meio do caminho. Ali estava outro assunto difícil: ela sabia muito bem quais eram suas intenções e qual era o motivo pelo qual teria ido até sua casa naquela tarde de sexta, então estava ansiosa para saber se tinha dado tudo certo. Segundo a senhora Kim, ela queria levar os dois para um bom jantar quando finalmente se acertassem e se abrissem para um possível relacionamento. Ele ansiava por aquele jantar mais do que tudo no mundo, mas sabia que não ia acontecer tão cedo. O peito apertou quando seus olhares se encontraram e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se perguntasse. 

— Não foi hoje, tia.

Diferente de sua mãe, a Kim realmente desejava que ficassem bem. Dela, jamais ouviria que era um idiota por pensar que aquilo poderia dar certo, que deveria ter  _ superado _ aquela paixonite boba depois de sete anos.

— Ah, querido… Eu sinto muito. Compre um bom chocolate para você, hm? Vai te alegrar. — Ela o abraçou com força, ambos alheios ao olhar curioso de Mingyu, que espreitava nas sombras do corredor. Por algum motivo, decidiu que aquele era um bom momento para revelar sua localização.

— Wonu, você esqueceu seu celular lá em cima.

Eles se afastaram, sobressaltados e de olhos completamente arregalados. Wonwoo pigarrou e ajeitou os óculos, tentando ao máximo disfarçar o susto que tinha levado. Sabia que era inútil; Mingyu podia ser lento, mas estava bem longe de ser burro. Tomo o celular de suas mãos com urgência, notando a tela acesa na lista de contatos. Franziu o cenho, certo de que não tinha deixado aquele aplicativo aberto por último. Havia uma mensagem não lida em seu messenger.

**meu futuro namorado**

espero que saiba que eu vou querer explicações

não agora! eu tenho que sair

mas eu quero que você pare de esconder as coisas de mim

até mais,  _ hyung! _

✔ 18:47

Recebeu uma última piscadinha que o deixou completamente incrédulo e ansioso. Ele tinha ouvido a conversa e deduzido alguma coisa, afinal. 

Talvez Kim Mingyu não fosse assim tão bobo.


End file.
